I love Hermione Granger
by FerrsureeLauren
Summary: Draco hates Granger. Hermione hates Malfoy. Draco's curse goes wrong as a complete mirror image of himself seduces Hermione.
1. Doppleganger

**Disclaimer: I own cookies. But not Harry Potter. :3**

**-**

"You get what you deserve, Longbottom," Draco snarled down at the writhing, round-faced boy on the floor below him. Longbottom had attempted unsuccessfully to jinx Draco to tap-dance. "I'm the Head Boy. You don't go screwing around with me."

Suddenly, Draco heard footsteps approaching them. He didn't bother to look up at who it was. Instead, he continued his gloating, walking around Longbottom with a smirk on his face, proud of his rope-bounding curse.

"Malfoy, you have some nerve," Granger spat, pushing him aside and kneeling beside Longbottom, who was close to tears. She uttered a quick counter-curse and watched as he stood up and ran down the corridor, holding back heavy sobs. "You could get in trouble for cursing a student!"

Draco scoffed. "Oh please, he had it coming. He tried cursing me, the little git."

Granger shook her head, scowling. "You know, sometimes I really wonder if you have a heart at all."

"Of course I have a heart. Not that _you _would know, you filthy Mudblood." He hissed back, shoving past her roughly.

"I have more heart in one finger than you have in your whole body!" She cried as he dissapeared around the bend. He uttered a single burst of humorless laughter in response.

"Stupid little Mudblood. Thinks she knows everything," Draco muttered to himself after he finished his dinner in the Great Hall along with the other Slytherins. "I'll show her."

"Show her what?" Goyle asked with a mouth full of food.

Draco winced but didn't turn. He furrowed his brow. "Ah, I know. I'll use the Doppleganger curse. My Doppleganger will probably scare her a little and she'll back off."

"But that spell is one of the most complicated spells in the entire wizarding world!" Pansy exclaimed from her seat across from him. Draco scowled. He hated it when she eavesdropped. "It's all about creating a twin of yourself! I mean, to make it, it includes knowing how to Apparate, and keep a two hundred percent concentration-"

"Yes Pansy, I know, shut up," Draco growled. Pansy turned back to her food. "I'll just _try _it. Father told me once that the Doppleganger spell brings out the dangerous and powerful side of you. He said it makes another mirror copy of you. That the Doppleganger copy, learns forbidden spells and becomes stronger on its own. It looks just like its creator."

Crabbe seemed to agree, grunting into his plate of food. Goyle couldn't make any sound, as he was nearly choking on his food already.

Draco smirked, staring across the room towards the Gryffindor table, where Hermione Granger sat, oblivious to his dark planning. "She'll be so scared of me, she'll never bother me at all!"

"But what about the actual spell itself? I mean, it'll be difficult." Goyle finally spoke after swallowing the contents of his drink.

Draco frowned. "Spell, shmell. I'm a Malfoy. Dark magic comes naturally to me. In fact, I'll show you. I'll do the Doppleganger spell right after dinner for those who care to watch. Granger is going to be so scared, she'll crawl into my lap!"

"Isn't that what you don't want?" Pansy asked curiously, looking up at him with a puzzled expression. Draco twitched.

"Oh yeah... Don't know what I'm thinking," He looked away from Granger to his plate of food, still smirking. "Granger's going to pay."

"Now you want her money?" Pansy asked again, looking even more confused. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Pansy."

-

It was cold outside.

The winter snow had settled in, covering the Hogwarts grounds in a white blanket of snow. It was nighttime by the time Draco stepped outside by himself. He didn't want an audience this time.

He retrieved his wand and cleared his throat. He bended his knees slightly and stared ahead of himself, trying to concentrate.

_Think of nothing but yourself_. He reminded himself firmly. Instead, he was thinking about other things.

The look on Granger's face when his Doppleganger copy cursed her or scared her. The look on her face again, when she would go to tell on him but the real Draco would be in the Slytherin common room, having done no harm. He'd be under the watchful eyes of his Slytherin friends, and nobody would believe that there's two Dracos.

He'd go back and tell Grabbe, Goyle, and Pansy that he didn't do the spell, so he'd have even more believers that Granger was just losing her marbles. Maybe, if he was lucky, she would even get detention for trying to frame him.

"_Doppleganger!_" Draco bellowed into the cold, winter night. For a moment, there was silence. And then-

Draco found himself airborne, flying backwards. He felt a terrible ripping sensation from within him, opening his eyes to a bright pink and black light. He landed flat on his back, the fall taking the breath out of him. Excitedly, he sat up quickly to look at the complete copy of himself.

But he saw nothing.

There was thin flakes of snow drifting slowly to the ground. The winter breeze was still flowing through the air, caressing his face. He lay still, looking all around him, hoping his copy was still somewhere around.

He was completely alone, where he lay. Draco frowned, seething silently. He slammed a fist into the soft earth, cursing under his breath. His spell didn't work. His doppleganger never showed up.

Growling into the night air, he stood up and brushed himself off, stomping off towards the castle, heading for the Entrance Hall when he bumped into someone by opening the doors.

Draco looked down, noticing he'd knocked down all of someone's books. Instead of walking away in his usual manner, he decided to pick up the two books that were closest to his feet. He stood up and walked around the door to shove them into the owner's hands when he froze.

"Granger, watch where you're going!" Draco shouted furiously, thrusting the two books into her empty hands. She scowled.

"You're the one who just rudely opened the doors and hit me like that!" She replied, kneeling down to pick up the rest of her books.

Draco pushed past her, heading for the dungeons. "Watch your tone, Mudblood."

"You know, I really hate you." He heard her say. Draco smirked and turned back, walking up close to her. She didn't move, so instead, Draco pushed her without much force into the Entrance Hall doors, and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I _really _hate you too, Granger." Draco hissed in her face. With that, he let go of her chin and stomped off without a backwards glance.

**

* * *

**

**If you love me, you'll leave a review! :] **

**I'll be your best friend! xD**


	2. Seducing

**Oh, if you're wondering, I had this story done before I started uploading everything, so yeah. :D**

**Enjoy! Oh yeah, and I don't own anything, sorry. ^__^**

**-**

"Stupid little rich kid. Thinks he knows everything," Hermione was muttering to herself. "I wish I can just give him one little punch."

She continued with her quiet death implications, returning from the library after returning the books and heading up to the Gryffindor common room. The castle was quiet. At least being Head Girl, she wasn't bothered for being out this late. She was nearly to the portrait of the fat lady, who she could see was snoring loudly until something made her pause.

She was sure she heard someone else in the corridor.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone at night?" Said a husky voice in her ear.

Hermione was about to scream when a hand was put roughly over her mouth and another around her waist. With one hand, Hermione tried grabbing her attacker with one hand, and with the other, she reached inside her robes for her wand.

"Oh, don't do that," He purred, and from he corner of her eye, she saw him take his hand off her waist and wave his wand once, and all the strength was drained from her. She felt herself go limp in his arms. "We don't want a ruckus, do we?"

She could barely move as he dragged her out of view of the portrait, where the fat lady stirred. Every movement she made felt like it was lagging. She felt so weak. Yet, a small part of her mind concentrated on his voice. It sounded too familiar-

She watched as his hands slowly reached around her waist and reached inside her robes. She didn't have any fighting blood in her as she watched her attacker's pale hand throw her wand far out of their reach. She felt her back leaning against the wall. Her attacker moved around, holding her by the hips to keep her upright.

Hermione gasped.

"Malfoy-" She cried in a small whisper. Malfoy smiled and leaned into her, making her give out a small cry in objection.

"I'm not really Malfoy, sweetheart." His lips brushed against her neck in a soft motion. Hermione stared, still feeling like she couldn't move.

There was something off about him.

Not just the way he acted and what he was doing to her, since he's never done this to her before. But something about the way he looked. His hair was still the same, silky and silvery blonde. His skin was colder, however, like he just stepped out of the freezer.

She looked into his face as he pulled away, tracing his hands down her neck. She finally noticed it.

It was his eyes.

They were a bright, vibrant red. Just two shades lighter than blood. His eyes bore into hers, searching. She stared back, bewildered. She remembered reading something about a curse that caused red eyes. Something about replicas... Her mind was sluggish, unable to remember too far back.

He waved his wand again, making her strength fade even more. She nearly collapsed until he supported her with his hands. He pushed her against the wall and smiled at her.

"What are you?" She managed to whisper.

"Well, if I told you that, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" He replied, leaning in and pressing his lips to her cheeks and her forehead. He was smoothing his hands slowly down her sides underneath her robes, making her shudder.

She tried lifting her hands, which felt like they had lead weights attached to them and laid them limply on his chest. "Get away from me, whatever you are."

He laughed, simply smiling cheerfuly and placing his hands on either side of her face. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I never saw beauty until this night."

Hermione recognized that line from Shakespeare.

"Away from me." Hermione whispered, pushing with all the strength she had left. He didn't move an inch. Instead, he only smiled at her, his hands running down her arms.

"You don't like Shakespeare?" He asked quietly. Hermione stared blankly at him. Of course she loved Shakespeare. "If you like Shakespeare so much, just tell me one line, and I'll leave you alone," He tucked her hair behind her ear. "For tonight, anyway."

Hermione's thinking was still slow. She knew a bunch of lines of Juliet by heart, but for whatever reason, she hesitated before she spoke. But she burst with the first line that came to her mind. "Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."

He smiled, leaning in until his lips were only centimeters away. She didn't move. His lips didn't touch hers as he laughed softly.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Instantly, she felt her strength regaining when he suddenly vanished. Hermione frowned. Did he Dissapparate? That was impossible inside the castle. His weakness spell wore off completely while she stood up and retrieved her wand, looking around nervously.

With tight lips, she decided to report to Professor McGonagall before breakfast tomorrow morning.

-

She decided to tell nobody what happened the night before except for professor McGonagall. She figured it would be too embarrasing. Besides, Hermione wasn't sure if she could handle Ron going beserk and watch him Draco's head off.

Without Harry or Ron, she headed straight to Professor McGonagall's office, where she was just about to leave for breakfast in the Great Hall. She seemed surprised to find her Head Girl standing at her door, with a bright red face.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?"

Hermione huffed. "Professor McGonagall, I'd like to report an attack last night."

The professor's eyes sharpened immidiately. "Attack? Where? And on whom?"

"An attack near the Gryffindor tower. It was an attack on me." Hermione was aware that she had her arms crossed.

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Who attacked you, Miss Granger?"

"Draco Malfoy!" She cried, stepping closer to the professor with a furious expression. McGonagall's eyes seemed to dull, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Mister Malfoy? Oh, there must be some mistake. I thought I saw him too, on my way back to my office last night. He looked suspicious to me. But I'm pretty sure it was only a shadow, because when I went to the Slytherin common room, he was sound asleep, in his own bed." She laughed.

Hermione's face reddened even more. "But professor, he attacked me! He used a weakness spell on me and-and-" She paused, while McGonagall watched curiously. "He seduced me!"

McGonagall laughed again, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder and leading her down to the Great Hall. "Oh, Miss Granger, it was probably a dream. I asked some Slytherins still awake in their common room yesterday and they all said he's been sound asleep all night. Plus, no offence to anyone, but Mister Malfoy doesn't look like the type who would want to sweep a lady off her feet."

Hermione blushed. "He wasn't sweeping me off my feet, he was attacking me!"

McGonagall muttered something unintelligible while they entered the Great Hall. "Just eat your breakfast, Miss Granger. I'm sorry, but I truly can't do anything without any proof." With that, professor McGonagall left her there to walk towards the staff table. Hermione stared after her in mute shock.

Instead of heading for the Gryffindor table where her friends were looking at her curiously, she made a beeline towards the Slytherin table. Hermione stood right behind Malfoy, her teeth bared.

Malfoy turned his head toward her, a puzzled and disgusted look in his face. Hermione noticed quickly that his eyes were normal. They were the usual light silver.

"Malfoy, I know what you did. I don't know how you did it, but I know you did it." She snarled. He furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about, Mudblood?" He growled back, sneering. Goyle and Crabbe cracked their knuckles, but Hermione ignored them, knowing that teachers wouldn't allow that.

"You attacked me last night! You used that weakness spell on me and-"

"And _what, _Granger?" He spat, watching curiously as her face reddened and she paused.

"You tried seducing me!"

At this, the watching Slytherin table roared in laughter, taking their attention off her and turning back to their breakfast. Malfoy looked beyond furious.

He twisted around in his seat so he was facing her. "First of all, why would I want to so do that? That sounds like a sin to me. Seducing the Mudblood. Second of all, I went nowhere last night. Ask everyone here, I turned in early."

Hermione suddenly felt helpless. There was no way she could prove anything now. She wondered why she came here in the first place. Wordlessly, they stared at each other, seething until Hermione became very curious.

She reached up tentatively, Malfoy staring at her hand like he wanted it to be burned off. So swift that nobody else noticed, she quickly ran her fingertips across his cheek, trying to see if his skin was as cold as last night. To her surprise, his skin was warm.

She had no time to make any other assumptions, as Draco suddenly clutched his cheek like it had been burned.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled up at her. Hermione looked around. Everybody in the Great Hall had gone silent, twisting in their seats to look at them. Hermione blushed and rushed to her seat at the Gryffindor table, ducking her head.

The rest of the day, she avoided everyone's confused stares and kept to herself, trying to remember that spell that turned eyes red. She barely paid attention to Harry and Ron's ranting about what she did to Malfoy: slap him or burn him, but she ignored their questions.

Something about emotions-

But she wasn't sure she was right.

* * *

**Yay, right? =D**

**I hope you like it so far! Review review review :O**

**They'll make me very happy insidee**


	3. Mirror

**This is the longest chapter `-` **

**Hope you likee**

**-**

Repulsive. Horrible. Mudblood.

Draco endured his classes with his jaw clenched the entire time. His friends didn't talk to him, knowing he was clearly upset. That was fine with him. He'd blow a gasket soon enough without someone trying to provoke him, anyway.

She _touched _him. Stroked him, to be more exact. Draco never felt so burned. Like her skin left a burning mark where she touched, he could feel it biting him all day, like an annoying mosquito that followed him around.

The worst part was, during most of his classes, she watched him.

In one class, where there were two groups of desks facing each other, Granger stared at him with her deep, brown eyes. Draco looked away in disgust, avoiding them. They were probing, trying to read his face and expressions. He wasn't going to look at her the entire class.

He peeked.

She was still watching him. There was nothing hostile about her expression. She didn't even look mad. She had her elbows propped up on the desk with her head resting in her hands. She looked completely at ease. This didn't make him feel comfortable. So to challenge her, he stared back at her, his eyes narrowing.

They watched each other the entire glass, and after half an hour, he couldn't feel his face anymore. He wasn't sure what his expression was. But her face had changed. She looked puzzled at something. Suddenly, Pansy, sitting next to him, started shaking his shoulder.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked curiously behind the teachers back. Draco was taken aback. Smiling? Since when did he, Draco Malfoy, smile?

He guessed it was probably looking at Granger. Her face was so repulsive it made him smile. He nodded to himself. Yes, that's it. He shook his head toward Pansy, who shrugged and looked away again. So he was smiling. For how long? He wasn't sure. But he was positive that was what was puzzling Granger.

When class ended, he noticed from the corner of his eye as Granger was the first to rise and to leave. He laughed coldly to himself, proud of the effect he had on her.

-

By the time dinner came, he had trained himself not to look at her. Not staring at her would save his dinner. He enjoyed talking with his friends, distracting himself completely from the Gryffindor table.

It was halfway through dinner though, that he broke his mental law.

He needed to look at her, to see if she was staring at him again. Not that he wanted to, he just wanted to find out if she still was, so he could walk over there and slap her right in the face and demand what her problem was. But that's when he saw a tall, dark haired Ravenclaw approaching her with a smile and a white rose in his hand.

It clicked. Draco realized the Ravenclaw was going to ask her to the Winter Masquerade tomorrow night. He watched with amusement. He couldn't wait for the Ravenclaw to realize that she wasn't worth asking and Draco wanted to watch the Ravenclaw reject Granger without even asking her first.

Draco noticed Longbottom taking out his wand next to Hermione, showing it to the table that it was broken. He turned his attention back to the Ravenclaw. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder, giving her the white rose and smiling. Draco winced. _Why would anyone want to ask _her?

"Look, everyone, that Ravenclaw's going to ask Granger to the dance! Let's watch him hurl when he realizes what he's doing." Draco announed to the table, and laughing, the Slytherins turned to watch.

The tall Ravenclaw retrieved something within his robes and held it out to her. Draco could see that it was a small green box the size of his palm, wrapped in green ribbon, and, squinting, Draco could see a small, moving snake as a decorative bow.

"Hey, that could be something he stole from the Slytherins and decided to give to Hermione!" Pansy shrieked.

Without thinking, Draco retrieved his wand from his robes and held it under the table, pointing it towards the Gryffindors. He levitated Longbottom's dinner in midair and shot it towards the Ravenclaw who now stood, covered in spaghetti from head to toe.

The Slytherin table burst out into laughter. Draco smirked triumphantly and tucked his wand back into his robes. Thankfully, nobody noticed it was him. The Ravenclaw had his eyes closed, his shoulders in the air. Slowly, he opened the box with his eyes still closed, pulling the necklace from within and throwing it at Hermione.

"I'll just ask someone else. You can keep the necklace." The Ravenclaw had declared loudly. In an instant, Professor McGonagall was at their sides, furious.

"Hmm, that doesn't look like any of our things. False alarm, then." Pansy declared.

"Who threw the food at him?" Professor McGonagall had asked the Gryffindors, peering around the table.

Everybody peered at Neville, who's broken wand was emitting sparks. He smiled sheepishly, unaware that Draco had thrown the food. Professor McGonagall had the Ravenclaw swept clean with a wave of her wand and she stomped off, muttering. The Ravenclaw followed suit, returning to his own table with a horrified look on his face.

-

Draco left dinner early, heading out into the Entrance Hall. He yawned and rubbed his eyes when he saw someone leaving the Entrance Hall in a swish of a cloak. Draco stared at the door, his senses on his Head Boy instincts, he headed for the door, and saw the shadow running as quickly as possible away from him.

"Hey, you there!" Draco shouted, but the running figure didn't stop or even turn. Angrily, Draco chased after him, pulling out his wand again. "You better stop! Where do you think you're going?"

But it was only until he broke through the first trees leading into the Forbidden Forest that he heard the runner's footsteps stop. Draco stopped, listening intently to every single sound. There was nothing except the tree branches moving slightly to the winter breeze.

He crept deeper into the forest, his wand out. He didn't light his wand, or he'd attract too much attention to himself. The runner would see him before he could see the runner. He saw a small, circular clearing up ahead. Between the trees, he could see the the runner, his back to him. He had a wand in his hand, too.

Draco stood at the very edge of the trees, raising his wand. He decided to have him disarmed, first.

"_Expelliar-_AURGH!" Draco bellowed, as the stranger had finally turned around with a familiar smirk on his face, levitating Draco in midair and hurling him against the nearest tree.

Draco felt the pain, but barely registered it. Instead, his head was full of swarming thoughts.

His first was, _I did the Doppleganger spell! _However, his second thought was, _Oh, crap._

Draco was completely alone in the forest. Nobody was going to help him. If he performed the spell correctly, that meant that his Doppleganger copy was truly powerful at this point. It meant that he had more power in one finger than Draco did in his entire body. _Just like my heart compared to Granger's_. Draco thought humorlessly.

He stared at his own creation. It looked exactly like him, except for the eyes, which were a bright red. Something else clicked in Draco's mind. He frowned at his sudden connection.

He remembered father telling him that the Doppleganger was never to _attack _his creator. Especially if it would result in the creator's death, but the Doppleganger to live on. The Doppleganger was only supposed to become stronger, and when at its peak, the Doppleganger was supposed to return to the creator's body, where the creator would absorb all the new skills.

Draco had no time to think beyond that, as the Doppleganger laughed in a cold, humorless voice, raising him again into the air and strangling him with his power.

"You're-AGH not supposed to k-kill me!" Draco managed to say. He felt himself getting lightheaded. It felt like two invisible hands were wrapped around his own neck. The Doppleganger laughed.

"That's what you think, you idiot. You didn't perform the spell right. I'm not you anymore. I'm my own person. So if I kill you now, I'll absorb _your _power and become the strongest wizard in the wizarding world," The copy paused, smiling coldly. "If I'm lucky, even stronger than Lord Voldemort. When I destroy you, I'll never reach the peak where I have to return to your body. I'll become stronger. With every. Passing. Minute."

With every pause, the Doppleganger strangled Draco even tighter. Then, his eyes lightening considerably, he laughed again.

"And your dearest Granger. You should have really called her Hermione, by the way. She has such a beautiful name-" The Doppleganger stared off into space, sighing.

Draco stared numbly at his copy, confused. Where did that horrible statement come from? Draco never thought that way. Evil copy or not, the Doppleganger came from Draco, and Draco was positive he never felt that way about Hermione.

Or...

But his thought process was broken off by the tightening against his neck.

"You could have told her goodbye, in the way you really would have wanted to mean it," His copy sighed again, scoffing. Draco tried to speak, but all he could manage was small gasps of air. His copy's red eyes widened. "Oh, go ahead, speak. I'd like to hear this."

Draco panted for a few seconds, feeling the grip loosen a fair amount. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

The copy frowned, a mirror image of his own face. "The beautiful girl you call a Mudblood and saying goodbye to her. What else should I be talking about?"

"Granger's always meant nothing to me! She's like the dirt at the bottom of my shoe. She's a filthy Mudblood who shouldn't be here, who I could go my entire life without meeting," Draco venemously. "I'm just curious to where you got the sudden impression that you're in love with her when I never was."

To his surprise, the copy laughed whole-heartedly. He was about to speak when he hesitated. He looked in the direction of trees that lead towards the castle and scowled. Immidiately, he dropped Draco out of the air and fled, looking like he Dissapparated. But Draco didn't do anything to move.

He lay on his back, panting heavily. Everything in front of him was flashing white, the light most people see after a long run. Draco curled onto his side, pressing his cheek into the cold snow taking jagged breaths. A few seconds later, he heard twigs snap. He didn't move. If his Doppleganger was here to finish him off, there was no way he would be able to fight back.

But emerging out of the direction that Draco had arrived, Granger stepped out of the trees, her wand out and ready. He looked around the clearing, finally resting her eyes on him.

"Malfoy?" She was about to take a step toward him, but stopped.

Draco broke his gaze away from her and stared at the snow. He found it easier to talk to her this way. "Don't worry, Granger. It's me."

This seemed to have confirmed her thoughts. She nodded and helped him stand up, allowing him to put his arm around her so he could lean on her on the way back to the castle. They were quiet most of the journey, shivering in the winter cold.

"Wait, wait, we have to stop." Draco said, taking his arm off her and collapsing into the soft snow. They were already on Hogwarts grounds, near the castle.

"Come on, Malfoy, we have to go. We're nearly there," Hermione said urgently. "The Doppleganger might come back."

Draco looked up, a surprised expression on his face. "You know about that?" She nodded dissmissively, avoiding his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Well, er, I read about it this evening," She said simply, staring at the ground. "And I ran into him in the forest before I found you back there. He-"

"He what?" Draco hissed, his fists clenching. He was shocked at himself. He decided he wasn't angry out of jealousy. Just the fact that... The Doppleganger could have killed the only person who would have ended up helping him out of the forest. Granger suddenly became very interested in a strand of her own hair.

"He touched me a little," She looked away from him, hiding her face. "Er, he- anyway, I remembered reading about Dopplegangers somewhere. They're supposed to be replicas of you, but stronger."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that," Draco snapped. "But I did the spell wrong. He wants to kill me now. Once he kills me, he won't reach his peak of strength and return to me. He'll end up getting stronger."

"Stronger than You-Know-Who." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Exactly. But then, this doesn't explain why he, well-" He broke off, looking at Hermione. "Seduces you. That part I don't get."

Hermione looked at him sharply, then her eyes drifted to the ground. "The Dopplegangers come from you, you know that, right? They develop whatever goes through the creator's mind at the time he performs the spell," Draco froze, trying not to comprehend what she was saying. "What were you thinking about exactly before doing the spell?"

Draco didn't feel like lying anymore. "I was thinking about the look on your face when you told your story and nobody believed you. I wanted my copy to scare you so you'd leave me alone. But mainly, just the look on your face."

She sat on the ground beside him, wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. "You were thinking about me."

It began to dawn on him, but he refused to think about it. "The Doppleganger brings out emotions when not performed correctly." He summarized with an empty voice. Hermione nodded mutely. "Emotions that begin to grow on it's own, just like power?"

Hermione nodded again. "You're always saying you hate me."

"And yet, the Doppleganger doesn't hate you. He loves you. So all this means is that..."

He didn't want to believe it.

"That I've been hiding how I truly feel about you."

This couldn't be happening.

"That he loves you."

Hermione was listening quietly, not saying a word and listening to his detached sentences.

"That _I _possibly..."

* * *

**Draco+Hermione=woo**


	4. Honestly

**Hi!**

**Pff. Anyway, I'd like to say that I'm working on another Draco/Hermione story. Yay lol. Muchh love. **

**-**

There was not much to say after that.

Malfoy never finished what he was about to say.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Hermione shivered in the winter air, seeing Malfoy move his arm slightly from the corner of her eye, like he wanted to wrap it around her, but thought against it. Or maybe Hermione's imagination was running amuck.

Her thoughts strayed back to the forest, where she'd run into the Doppleganger while looking for Malfoy.

-

The Doppleganger had been invisible in the trees. The moment she stepped into the shade of the forest, he'd grabbed her waist from behind and pinned her against a tree.

Hermione had done research earlier, reading about Dopplegangers and red eyes. The effects of the spell gone wrong. The moment after dinner when she'd seen Draco run after someone, she had a huge feeling on who he was chasing.

So she found herself there, a wand in her hand, the Doppleganger pressing her against the tree, kissing her neck. Somehow, even knowing what he was now, she didn't feel like she wanted to fight. The copy didn't even curse her this time with the weakness spell. Instead, she allowed it when he grabbed her wand and let it drop to the floor.

He spun her around, his eyes still a bright red. She stared blankly into his face, blinked once, and smiled faintly, unsure why. The copy tucked his own hands under her rope, wrapping his arms around her waist. Carefully, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Where's Malfoy?" She asked softly as his lips nearly reached hers. His lips tightened.

"He's fine. He went back up to the castle. I have you all to myself, for now," He replied. For a sensible moment, she didn't believe him. But she was distracted when he started speaking again, his voice quiet. "My lips, two brushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

She smiled, recognizing Shakespeare again; Romeo and Juliet.

"My only love spring by my only hate, too early seen unknown, and known too late." She whispered one of Juliet's lines and stared up into his red eyes.

"Do you love him?" The Doppleganger asked, his eyes boring into hers.

She closed her eyes. "I really don't know. Actually, of course not! Of course I don't love him!"

"That's all I needed to hear."

His lips crushed against hers.

His lips were cold, just like the rest of his body. He was rougher now, his hands not as gentle as they were last time. Instead, they were everywhere, underneath her shirt, around her waist, and then grabbing her face and lacing his hands into her hair.

Hermione was motionless at first, her lips taut. Then after a few moments, she stopped thinking.

She laced her hands into his hair and parted her lips.

She let him explore her mouth, let him twist his hands in her hair, making her cry in pain. He shoved her back into the tree, getting even more aggressive. She broke away for air, and he didn't stop, tracing kisses down her neck and along her jaw. Her mind came back down to earth with her as she stared into the sky.

"I have to find the real you!" She said suddenly, pushing him away. The Doppleganger stumbled back, but not because of the force of her push. It was the force of her words. She watched sadly as his face pained for one moment.

He was gone.

-

Now, Hermione replaid the events in her head like a movie. Malfoy was still quiet, his arms resting on his knees. She didn't like the silence between them. In fact, she hated it.

"How did he Apparate, I wonder?" She asked in wonder, finally breaking the long silence. "Nobody can Apparate within Hogwarts grounds."

"I have no bloody idea." He said after a few minutes. His voice was rough. She sat in deep thought for a few minutes.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, sitting up and looking around to him. "Dopplegangers aren't really real, though. They're just copies," She recalled from the book she read this afternoon. "What if-what if your copy didn't Apparate?"

He finally looked up at her. "You're saying he... just vanishes? Dissapears into thin air?" He sat quietly for a few moments. "That he doesn't go anywhere, hmm, that's certainly a good theory."

She nodded thoughtfully. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Since he's not really real," Her voice broke. Draco noticed, looking at her with a puzzled expression. She continued quickly after clearing her throat. "That there's still a way to make him vanish forever."

Draco listened to her voice fade. "And how exactly do we do that?"

"I dunno. We'll think of something, I guess. Hey, the Masquerade's tomorrow, isn't it?" She asked suddenly. Draco nodded. "It's going to be exciting! Anyway, we have to watch each other's backs. He can sneak up one of us tomorrow night."

Draco scowled at the ground. "You mean, going as each other's secret dates?" He asked, revolted.

"I thought you were over hating me!" Hermione growled. "But yes, as each other's dates, if you want. We can make it subtle. We don't even have to dance with each other. We just have to keep an eye on each other to make sure nothing bad happens that night."

"We _could _tell McGonagall." Malfoy suggested suddenly. As much as he hated the professor, he was willing to do anything.

But Hermione seemed shocked. "No, are you insane? Do you have any idea where that would get you? Right in the heart of Azkaban! Doppleganger is a forbidden spell. It's one of the unknown Unforgivable Curses. Nobody's done it for years. It's forbidden because it creates too much power. Those with that power have abused it!"

"Okay, okay, telling nobody. Got it," Draco sighed and stood up. "Come on, let's go back." He stared at her for a few moments, then with disgust mixed with revulsion and confusion, he held out his hand.

Hermione took it, smiling. Draco blinked, his face blank. He attempted smiling back, but it looked more like a twisted snarl. She laughed and the two of them headed back up to the castle. They were almost out of the snow when Hermione retrieved her wand from her robes. Carefully, she scooped up a wad of snow with her levitation magic, and with perfect aim, hurled it it at Draco's back.

He turned, looking at the mess the snowball had made with his robes. He glared at Hermione, who was pointing and laughing at him. Smirking, he knelt down and used his wand to create a snowball of his own. He aimed it at her, who was paying no attention. The snowball hit her in the arm. The snowball war ensued.

It was the most childish game she's ever played in a long time.

"We probably have to go soon," Hermione exclaimed after about an hour of the snowball fight. "Head Boy and Head Girl or not, we could still get in big trouble for this." She said, dusting the snow off her robe with a big smile on her face.

Malfoy agreed. They walked silently together until they were in the Entrance Hall, where he had to leave to the dungeons. They paused.

She wasn't sure how she felt about saying a happy goodbye to him yet, and was sure she'll never know how to do it right. He had a look of confusion on his face before he turned and walked down to the dungeons without a word.

-

She was pretty sure she was dreaming, her imagination picking up where they left off.

Hermione had managed to lob perfectly circular snowballs at his face at least twice, whereas he never managed to hit above her neck. Even shivering in the cold, she felt perfectly happy. Feeling clever, she ducked behind a snow mound and levitated a snowball the size of a small boulder.

Giggling madly, she jumped and hurled it at him. Laughing, Draco collapsed onto his back with the force of the throw and didn't try getting up again. She ran to his aid, kneeling over him.

"Sorry, Draco!" She laughed, wiping some snow off of his face. Even out at night, where it was the coldest, his face was so warm. She left her hand there, smiling lightly.

He looked up at her, panting. "You just called me Draco." He announced happily.

She grinned even wider and nodded. She plopped herself down on her stomach and stared at him curiously. He reached up and held her hand to his face, still looking back at her.

"I prefer it when you smile." She said, stroking his face. With his other hand, he reached up and held her face.

"I like it when you smile." He said, laughing. He tucked her hair behind her ear. Hermione blushed, resisting the urge to turn away. Draco's gaze dropped to her lips. His head moved slightly, but she had a feeling of what he wanted to do.

She leaned down slowly, using her other arm for support.

Never, before, had Hermione imagined herself kissing Draco Malfoy. She never thought she'd see herself the way she was now, inches from his lips. She didn't have much experience with kissing, anyway.

Their lips were just centimeters apart before...

She woke up with a shudder. She didn't open her eyes.

For one odd moment, she wished that the dream had actually happened. But what an weird dream it was; nearly kissing Draco Malfoy. She laughed to herself, a laugh that died down quickly. She opened her eyes.

Lavender Brown looked at her curiously, furrowing her brow and wondering why her bookworm roomate was so blank-faced. Hermione only scowled.

She left down to breakfast, imagining what she could possibly say to Lavender. She pictured it in her head, keeping her mouth shut.

_"Hey Lavender, I almost kissed Draco Malfoy in my dream."_

* * *

**I had a dream like that once. I liked it x]**

**Yes, I'm a female. Pshh, even if I was a guy, I'd love to have that dream.**

**Revieew!**


	5. Masquerade

**Second to last chapter =]**

**I hope I didn't get any of the Harry Potter facts wrong yet. If I did, I'm sorry! **

**-f**

Draco sniffed, sitting down for breakfast with a normal smirk on his face.

Purposely, he avoided looking at the Gryffindor table this time. He preoccupied himself with his own breakfast, filling his plate until he realized he wasn't hungry at all. His stomach felt full already, somehow. It felt weird. His stomach never felt that way before. His heart even felt different. It was pounding away in his chest.

Maybe he needed to get that checked.

He looked up, to see Hermione leaving the Great Hall, an expectant look in her eye. Draco knew she was heading for the library. Maybe she'd find out a way to counter-curse the Doppleganger.

-

Draco's thoughts were detached through the whole day. Thankfully, he had no classes with Hermione that day. He wasn't sure what he'd do about her stares this time. Was he supposed to enjoy them? Was he supposed to be talking to her?

Especially after that weird dream with her last night. Almost kissing her.

Draco couldn't help but shudder instinctively. He tried convincing himself that maybe something had just gone wrong with the spell itself. But he didn't believe it. In fact, he knew the true theory was probably right.

_I love..._

Nah.

-

It wasn't until he was fully dressed in his formal black suit and tie when he looked at himself in the mirror, coming through his hair with his hand. The Slytherin common room was crowded with students ready to head over to the Great Hall for the Winter Masquerade.

Draco stared at his mask, a white mask with a thick black border, covering his eyes, with slits for them. Feeling foolish, he put it over his face and stared at himself again. This felt so silly. Just like the snowball fight last night.

Instead of complaining to himself like he usually would, he made his way to the masquerade accomfpanied by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Once they reached the entrance hall, he found himself scanning the crowd filing into the Great Hall. Everyone was dressed accordingly, with dresses and suits and masks over their faces.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a gorgeous girl descending the marble staircase, in a deep blue dress. She had a glittery, silver mask over her eyes. But Draco could have cared less about the dress. He saw the girl herself. He tried recognizing who she was underneath the mask.

"Hey Granger, you look absolutely dreadful!" Pansy cried from her place beside Draco. Draco's eyes widened. _That _was Hermione? Draco put a hand over his mask, groaning. "Insult her too!" Pansy whispered into his ear.

"Er-" Draco's eyes raked over Hermione. She was right beside them now, accompanied by Ron and Harry, who looked as if they were ready to punch him in case he decided to insult her.

She looked at him. He could barely read her expression beneath the mask. But her lips were parted slightly, and he could see her eyes quickly looking him over. Reflexively, he looked away. He didn't want to see her like this. It made him sick.

His stomach was full again, his heart pounding away. Pansy was looking up at him, expecting him to call Hermione a Mudblood. But Draco shook his head to Pansy, who looked offended.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. The tables were gone. The ceiling was a nighttime black, with stars everywhere and no clouds to interrupt them. There was soft music playing, where couples started dancing shyly.

Soon enough, the Great Hall was so crowded with students that he nearly bumped into people whenever he moved. He spotted Pansy heading for him across the floor. He didn't feel like dancing with her, so he wove through the students, until he reached the very center of the dance floor and froze.

It was the tall Ravenclaw that had asked Hermione. He was dancing with her now, with an impish smile on his face. Hermione's face however, was blank. Draco thought about cursing him again, except there was nothing to hurl at him. He wondered idly about why he would want to make the Ravenclaw suffer.

_Jealous_.

Of course not. Probably just dislike Ravenclaws.

_Liar. Want to switch places with the Ravenclaw, hmm?_

No. The idea is repulsive. Came here just to watch their horrible dancing skills.

_Can't stick to one excuse? Hermione looks beautiful. _

Shut up. She looks horrible.

_Keep lying to yourself. _

Shut the bloody hell up.

Draco winced at the mental battle in his head, still watching the Ravenclaw pull Hermione even closer to him. He tried looking away, but he couldn't.

He wove back through the crowd, feeling the blood rushing to his face. He ran into Pansy, who he agreed to dance with in poor grace. Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco had his hands barely at her waist, scowling.

Out of the blue, Pansy stood on the balls of her feet and smacked her lips against his. Draco felt something at the back of his mind snap.

Didn't he used to have a crush on Pansy?

He felt nothing now, as he immidiately let go of her waist. Instead of doing the same, Pansy wrapped herself even tighter to him, becoming even more agressive with her kiss. Draco's eyes opened, and he tried pulling back. She wasn't willing on letting go.

She finally let go however, when Draco pushed her away, she broke off and looked like she was on the verge of screaming. Draco ignored her. He pushed himself back into the crowd, searching.

He came to the center of the floor again, where he'd last seen Hermione. She was with someone else this time. With a smile on her face instead of the blank look the last time.

It was like staring into a mirror.

The Doppleganger had just asked her to dance and he was smiling down at her in a familiar smirk he knew too well. He was dressed exactly like him, with the same exact mask. It was nearly impossible to tell the color of his blood red eyes from beneath it. Draco watched as Hermione raised her hands and put them over his mask.

His Doppleganger's hands stopped her, smirking still.

"HE'S A FAKE!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. At that moment, the music stopped, and students and teachers had turned to watch the scene unraveling before them. "I'M THE REAL DRACO MALFOY!"

At this point, Draco tore off his mask, seething. Hermione gasped and looked at the copy holding her. The copy's smirk was gone, replaced by a cruel, dark smile.

"_Crucio!_" The Doppleganger suddenly cried, aiming at the professors watching in shock. They sank to the ground, howling and out of view. Draco pulled out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _He screamed, but nothing happened. The Doppleganger laughed in cruel humor.

"You can't defeat me. You're too WEAK!" The copy bellowed. In an instant, he shot a bright, white light into the air, blinding everyone in the room. Draco kept his eyes wide open, even though his eyes started to burn. He could see the Doppleganger snatch Hermione around the waist and drag her, struggling, out of the Great Hall.

Draco staggered after them, a hand in front of his face to shield himself from the bright light. He saw them leave through the Entrance Hall doors. He tagged along, breaking into a run once the light was gone.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY, YOU FAKE!" Draco shouted, aiming his wand again towards them. He barely stopped as the winter air whipped across his face, trying to stop him. "WHERE DO YOU EVEN THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

As an answer, the Doppleganger, with a defenseless Hermione in his arms stopped, turning around. They were on Hogwarts grounds, the wind blowing snow into their faces.

Draco heard commotion behind him, looking back. The rest of the students had followed, some still in their masks, crying and pointing in horror to the Doppleganger, who was laughing coldly, pointing his wand to Hermione's head. Draco noticed instantly that Hermione was without her wand.

"_New plan, Draco_!" The Doppleganger cackled, tearing off his mask with a greedy look in his eyes. "_I'm going to kill her. I'm going to let you watch her die! Then once she's gone, I'll kill you next!" _He threw his head back into the air and laughed, the wind whipping even more violently around them.

For a second, Draco wondered if the other side of him was truly insane. He shook that thought aside.

He looked quickly at Hermione, who was gazing at him with tears in her eyes. Her mask was gone.

She started screaming at Draco. "You have to tell him! You have to admit it for him to go awa-" She was cut off as she suddenly ran out of air. He knew that the Doppleganger was using the same choking curse he used on him.

This was the only way to make the Doppleganger curse go away if it was wrong. He had to tell the Doppleganger how he truly felt.

Draco knew what she meant. He had to admit it. He never admit it yet.

_Admit it, admit it. _

But I'm not sure if I do!

_She's going to die, idiot._

Thank you for noticing.

_You love Hermione Granger. _

Stop it!

_You love Hermione Granger._

I-

Draco looked towards them, trying to curse the wand out of his hand yet again. But like last time, the spell was deflected off the Doppleganger like a shield.

The Doppleganger laughed, raising his wand once, making Draco's wand snap in half. "Nothing's going to work, you fool!" He went back to pointing his wand to her head. "Any last words?"

He heard the chatter behind him, some girls began to cry, others were panicking, unsure what to do. Nobody was going to help him now.

Draco closed his eyes.

"_I love her_." Draco whispered so quietly that he was sure nobody heard. The copy, however, managed to see he was trying to say something.

"What? You what?" The Doppleganger copy looked afraid now, his wand wavering.

"I love her." Draco said again, opening his eyes.

The copy's hand stared shaking. He seemed suddenly more fragile. "Shut up, Draco..."

"I LOVE HER!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. He felt the truth suddenly swirling in himself like a whirlpool. He finally understood himself more than ever.

"Shut up, Draco!" But the Doppleganger was weak, now. His voice grew even softer with every word. "Hermione, don't let him! I can stay here. You love me!"

But Hermione didn't look at the Doppleganger. Instead, she looked at Draco, who stared back at her. Her eyes were starting to close, losing her breath.

Draco collapsed onto his knees, taking a deep breath, staring right into her eyes, then staring at the sky.

"_I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!" _Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. The truth came down and hit him now, like a bolt of lightning. He felt it spread from his heart to the rest of his body. He's been lying to himself this whole time.

"NO!" The Doppleganger cried, staggering away from Hermione, who fell into the snow. The Doppleganger ripped furiously at his own skin, roaring like a werewolf. He started dissapearing, eaten by a flash of black and pink light.

He was gone.

Draco fell onto his hands.

The world seemed quiet, now. The students behind him were almost silent. It was as if they weren't even there. Draco stood up, swaying on the spot. He staggered over to Hermione, who was lying on her back, breathing evenly. Their eyes locked.

Professor McGonagall along with other teachers were surrounding the two of them now, talking in hushed murmurs. Hermione broke eye contact with Draco and looked at all of them.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, really-"

The teachers bustled Draco out of the way, talking to her to make sure she was alright, no longer under the spell because the Doppleganger was gone.

He'd admitted it. He finally admitted it.

_You love Hermione Granger. _

Yeah, yeah, I know.

* * *

**Can someone tell me what OC or OOC means? O__o**

**I know what AU, lemon, and a few other terms but I just don't know what OC or OOC means. :3 **

**Hahah. Review please! [:**


	6. Mistletoe

**I own nothing. **

**:[**

**-**

Unbelieveably, to Hermione's surprise, the teachers allowed the Winter Masquerade to continue for the remainder of the night.

She'd followed the crowd in, hidden behind the teachers and out of Draco's view. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel anyway. Sure _he _admit how he felt. Now it was her turn.

She had no idea how she felt.

Confused, rather, as the couples began to dance in the Great Hall once more. Harry and Ron had nearly knocked her down once the teachers had been lost making their way back through the crowd.

"Hermione! Can you believe that Malfoy? He said he loves you!" Ron roared in laughter, holding his stomach. "I bet you're going to hurl!"

Hermione smiled faintly. "Yes, it's quite funny, isn't it?" She looked at the ground, trying to block out Ron's laughter. It was here, with her two friends that loving Draco suddenly seemed so impossible.

She waited until Ron was preoccupied with asking a very pretty Hufflepuff to dance to let her smile fade, dropping her gaze to the floor. She felt Harry's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly. "This thing's really bothering you."

Hermione nodded, still downcast. "I don't know anymore."

"Do you love Draco?" Harry asked seriously in a low voice, in the off chance that Ron was still listening.

Hermione shrugged slightly.

"Did you love the Doppleganger?" Harry inquired. Hermione looked up at him.

He took that as an answer and nodded. "I thought so."

At that moment, Ginny ran up to them in a silver, long dress. Harry smiled and danced with her, leaving Hermione peacefully to lose herself in her own thoughts.

-

Hermione plopped herself down into the snow under a tall tree.

She looked straight ahead of her, seeing nothing. Absentmindedly, she twiddled with her dress. Everyone was still inside, having a good time. She could hear the music from where she sat, on Hogwarts grounds. She thought about what Harry asked. She tried answering it herself now, that she was alone.

Completely alone.

She exhaled, watching her breath dissapear. She wanted nothing more than to find out the truth in herself.

_You love Draco Malfoy. _

No I bloody don't. I'm thinking. Now shut up.

_Snappy today, aren't we? You're lying to yourself. _

I'm not a liar.

_Well don't start now. _

You're annoying.

_You're stubborn. You love Draco Malfoy_.

Don't.

_You love Draco Malfoy_.

"Go away!" Hermione groaned to herself, digging her hands into the snow.

"But I just came." Said a quiet voice. Surprised, she turned, looking into a calm, pale face. His lips pulled into an innocent smile.

"I didn't mean you, Draco. You could sit down." She said graciously, patting the ground next to her. Draco hesitated and sat down.

"Arguing with yourself, aren't you?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry, I've been doing that a lot too, lately," Draco replied, staring ahead of them. "But I didn't come out here to talk about that, I came here to ask you something."

Hermione stiffened. "What do you want to know?"

Draco laughed lightly. "I just wanted to know-" He looked sideways at her. "If you love me."

For a while, Hermione said nothing. "I'm not sure." She whispered.

"I love you, you know." Draco said stiffly. It didn't sound right, coming from a voice that usually had a snarl in it.

She laughed. "I know."

_You love him, you love him_.

Shut up, shut up.

_You love him, now admit it!_

But-

_YOU LOVE HIM!_

I love him!

It was then, when her heart began to race, and her stomach felt funny, that she finally believed it. Her heart felt like it was pounding as fast as a hummingbird. She felt a different kind of happiness inside her now.

It was those feelings that couldn't be explained.

She smiled at him. His face was blank.

The truth sank in like a penny being thrown into water. She felt a tornado of emotions all coming together. Disconnected thoughts finally mashing together into her head.

His face remained blank. Then after a moment, his lips turned into an unmistakenable, natural smile.

He was about to speak, but suddenly, he was looking up, into the branches of the tree above them. She followed his gaze and saw what he was focusing on.

It was a mistletoe, with a bright red ribbon tying it to a branch right above their heads.

Draco laughed and lay flat on his back, closing his eyes.

"You know, Grang-Hermione... I had a dream last night. About you." He began, with his eyes closed.

"That's kind of funny. I had a dream about you, too. About nearly kissing you, actually." Hermione informed him cheerfully.

Draco's lips twitched. "Did you like it? I had that same dream."

"I enjoyed it very much. I wish I could have actually kissed you, though." Hermione said simply. There was no way she could explain her dream with words.

Draco grinned. "I kind of wished so, too."

"We could pick up where our dreams left off, then." Hermione suggested, laying down flat on her stomach and held his cheek with one hand. He put one hand under her chin, and the other around the hand holding his cheek.

"By the way," Hermione announced first, making him pause. "You're a fan of Shakespeare?" She asked with a suppressed giggle. Draco scowled.

"It is my soul that calls upon my name, how silver-sweet sounds lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears," Draco said, playing with a lock of her hair and returned to holding her chin. "That's one of Romeo's lines. Anyway, I thought I hated Shakespeare..."

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." Hermione replied, remembering another of Juliet's lines.

Their lips met.

It felt like fireworks on the fourth of July. It felt like the world was suddenly warm, skipping to Spring, where the sunlight was out and the grass was green. She felt the warmth seep from her lips to her entire body, making her heart pound.

It felt like the rest of the world dissapeared around them. She didn't feel the cold snow biting into her cheeks anymore. His lips were so soft and so gentle.

Draco moved his hand to from underneath her chin to pull them closer, and she moved her hand from his cheek to his hair, smiling into his lips. Never before has she ever felt anything quite like this.

They pulled away happily, grinning at each other.

"You had to have felt that." Draco added casually.

Hermione giggled. "You're right. I guess I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco laughed and they kissed again, disconnecting themselves from the world that to them, no longer existed.

* * *

**Finished. Did you like it? :D**

**If you did, please review. I wanna hear what you have to say. ****OR DRACO MALFOY WILL CURSE YOU. Just saying.**

**I've been getting a lot of reviews about the Doppleganger name, so I wanted to say; Yeah it's German. I originally got the idea from Devil May Cry 3. My brother was playing it and I went all "oh, fun!" so I thought I'd play around with the idea.**

**Tom Felton! ^____^**

**:]**

**Love you all! **


End file.
